Infiltration into Lynn
The Infiltration into Lynn & Tad's Wedding was a theft planned by Tandy Bowen and Liam Walsh. Background Tandy Bowen, an expert thief, suffered from the backfire of her illegal activities when Rick Cotton, a rich young man she had previously robbed with her boyfriend Liam Walsh, found her and attempted to rape her. Bowen was able to defend herself by unconsciously summoning a Lightforce dagger with which she instinctively stabbed Cotton before fleeing, uncertain whether he was still alive or not.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light and Liam Walsh go to Elmer]] Bowen told Walsh what had happened to her, and they agreed that she had to change identities and leave New Orleans. They went to see Elmer, who demanded 11,000 dollars to provide Bowen with a new ID. Since Bowen and Walsh could barely pay for half of it due to Bowen's mother having spent all of her savings, Bowen decided to infiltrate a wedding to steal money from it, as she had spotted a guest of the wedding at the dry cleaner shop where Elmer worked.Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints Infiltration Arriving at the wedding, Tandy Bowen and Liam Walsh assumed the identities of Jenna and Harrison Westen, who Dagger had found out were not coming due to food poisoning. Bowen then told Walsh that they had three main targets during the wedding: the gift envelopes, the cash bar, and the tips for the caterer probably handled by the wedding planner. Bowen and Walsh then attempted to blend in among the guests, waiting for the perfect moment to steal the money. Sitting at a table while Walsh discussed with other guests, Bowen had to conceal her powers when Lightforce suddenly appeared in her hand as she tore love messages due to her frustration of not having a family as she listened to the bride's speech to her father. Bowen then stood up to dance with Walsh, who told her that the tips were actually in possession of the maid of honor, Delia. encounters Delia]] Continuing to dance, Bowen accidentally activated her hope perception powers, reading through Walsh's desire to marry her and live with her. Surprised by this, Bowen abruptly ended the vision and pushed back Walsh, much to his bewilderment. She then went to the bathroom to freshen up and regain her composure, and happened to be found by Delia. As they discussed and Delia tried to comfort Bowen, they shared a hug, enabling Bowen to spot the tips in Delia's purse and to swiftly steal it without Delia noticing. Leaving the bathroom, Bowen joined Walsh as the wedding was ending. Walsh was able to steal money from the cash bar left unattended, and as they noticed that Delia was realizing someone had stolen her money, Bowen and Walsh grabbed the gift envelopes box and ran away. They then used the car intended for the newly wed to drive away from the wedding, their robbery being successful. Aftermath Thanks to the robbery, Tandy Bowen was able to get new ID from Elmer. Liam Walsh then told her that he knew about her harsh living conditions, and that he was willing to help her in any way he could as he deeply wanted to be with her. However, Bowen still considered that she was unable to be in a steady relationship and preferred to leave New Orleans alone, breaking up with Walsh and leaving him behind. As she drove away, unaware that she would soon encounter Tyrone Johnson in the middle of the road, Walsh was arrested by Detective Brigid O'Reilly who had tracked him down due to investigating the case of Rick Cotton. References Category:Events